


[podfic of] Never Forget You

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Vegeta misses Goku.He grieves for what they had, what is, and what could have been.In the quiet, he says goodbye.Set after GT, but can be read alone.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Forget You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508286) by [Stardust_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/pseuds/Stardust_Steel). 



Title: never forget you

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: goku/Vegeta

author: Stardust_Steel

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 30:54

intro music: Simple Plan - Gone Too Soon

Outro Music: Zara Larsson - Never Forget you 

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/db%20-%20never%20forget%20you.mp3) (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
